


Small Bundle of Cuteness

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds a stray puppy and becomes a softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bundle of Cuteness

No. Just no. Jason would not leave that there. It was too heavy and precious to just leave. Besides, it’d be irritating if he had to go grab it. It felt like his arms were going to fall off from all the grocery bags already strung on his forearms, but he leaned down and carefully scooped up the last plastic bag from his car, hooking it onto his arm.

As he huffed down the short driveway to his apartment, he was startled by a little whimper. A small, high pitched whine. What the…?

He opened the door and set his bags down in the doorway then closed the door, hearing that little whimper once more. It was a very soft, pained cry that was barely audible over the cold wind blowing past. It sounded once more, this time more desperate. Stepping over dirty, melting snow, he rounded the corner of his apartment building and heard the whimper again just underneath him. Jason had to look around thoroughly before his eyes finally caught the little ball of fur huddled against the wall just a few feet away.

Taking a few steps closer for a better look, he realized that the fluff ball was a very small dog. It’s coat was dirty and damp, making it resemble dirt more than dog. Its eyes were wide and brown, body racked with shivers. No collar, which meant it had no owner. A stray, probably abused pup.

Jason was a softie when it came to lonely, abused things and creatures. They were just so helpless and… sad. He found himself kneeling in front of the tiny dog, and now that he had a very clear view, he identified the dog as a Yorkie terrier. Actually, it was a teacup Yorkie from its size. It was so small, barely larger than a can of soda. It would easily fit in one of his large hands.

“Hey there.” Jason said softly, an equally tentative smile curling on his face.

The pup looked at him with sad, wary, and desperate eyes. Slowly, so he didn’t startle the dog, he reached his hand out and the Yorkie immediately sniffed his hand before giving a shy lick. That made the smile on Jason’s face widen. He petted the little creature, chuckling as the dog leaned into the touch eagerly.

“You must be freezing.” Feeling like a little kid who found treasure, Jason scooped the dog and held it close to his chest as he made his way back to his apartment, opening the door and locking it firmly. He set the dog on the kitchen tiles near the floor vent where the hot air blowed, and the stray eagerly huddled near the warmth. Around the dog, dirty water began to drip off, puddling in a brown circle. It needed a shower, but Jason didn’t have any shampoos or soaps that were safe for animals. So he picked up the phone and dialed Dick.

“Jay? Whatcha calling me for?” Dick answered.

“You’re still at the Manor, aren’t you?” If he wasn’t, that meant Jason would have to go stop by the nearest pet shop and pick up some dog items. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of the apartment.

“I was just about to leave. Why?” Dick asked curiously.

“Could you steal some of Titus’ dog stuff and bring it over?”

“Uh, is there something I should know?”

“Just bring it over. You won’t regret it.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Dick showed up at Jason’s place with a questioning look and a bag full of dog supplies. Soap, treats, food, and toys.

“What do you need all this for?” asked Dick as he kicked off his shoes.

“What do you think?” Jason snorted, gesturing to the puppy that was still basking in the warmth from the heater.

“Is that a puppy? Since when did we get a puppy?” Dick dropped the bag in favor of kneeling by the puppy, blue eyes widening in awe and curiosity. “Wow! He’s so small.” An adorable grin crept over the elder’s face, already smitten with the pup.

“He?”

“Yeah. Look.” Dick pointed at what was the Yorkie’s junk.

“Oh right.”

“I see why you needed the dog soap stuff. He’s a mess.”

“Yeah, he’s getting the kitchen floor dirty.”

Dick began petting the pup despite the gross dirt and whatnot coating the fur. “Does he have an owner?”

“I don’t think so. Doesn’t have a collar and I found him whimpering outside.”

“Oh Jay, you’re such a softie.”

The antihero crossed his arms, muttering, “I don’t like abused things.”

Dick’s smile widened at that. It only grew wider as the pup began wagging its stubby little tail at all the petting, tongue flicking out to lick Dick’s hand. He giggled and took the pup into his hands, bewildered and delighted at the sheer size of the dog. “Aw, you’re so tiny and cute.”

“He needs a bath.”

Five minutes later, the two men had gotten the Yorkie into the bathtub. Dick drenched the puppy with warm water, and every single time the water turned off the Yorkie would shake his fur off and splatter dirty brown water everywhere. Within another couple of minutes, the two managed to turn off the water and hold down the puppy from shaking off his coat. Dick held him as gently as possible as Jason squirted some soap onto the dog.

“Jason, I think that’s enough soap. You’re going overboard.” Chimed Dick, raising an eyebrow.

“What? He’s really dirty.” Jason squeezed some more soap onto the pup’s body, thoroughly drenching the dog. After a quarter of the bottle had been dispensed onto the dog, Jason finally stopped applying soap and began to massage the soap into the Yorkie’s coat. A few seconds later, he grudgingly realized that Dick had been right. He had put too much soap, and now it was bubbling up everywhere and covering up the little creature. The only visible part of the dog were his wide brown eyes.

“Heh. Told you so.” Dick smirked, turning on the water and beginning to rinse off the soap.

“Shut up.”

Since Jason had put way too much soap on the Yorkie, it took much longer to rinse it all off. When Dick turned off the water, the pup immediately shook its coat, sending water everywhere. Jason hurriedly dropped the towel on top of the puppy in attempt to stop water coating the bathroom. As soon as the large towel blanketed the pup, it began yowling and fighting to get it off. But it was so small and the towel was so large that it couldn’t get it off. He clawed desperately at the fabric, obviously not liking it. Dick quickly peeled off the towel enough so that the dog’s face was revealed, which ceased the yowling and struggling.

“Uh. I don’t think he likes towels. Or baths.” Jason muttered sheepishly.

“Well, you kinda did a crappy job of both.” Dick began cooing at it as he rubbed the dog dry. “Jay was just being silly, he didn’t know you’d wouldn’t like that. Don’t worry, Jay won’t do that again. No more throwing towels on you.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Oh please, he’s fine.”

Dick seemed to think for a minute. “We should name him.”

“Wait, we’re naming him?”

“Why not?” Dick shrugged, lifting the dog into his hands and petting its little head.

“Naming him means that we’re gonna keep him?”

“Why wouldn’t we keep him? He’s just so adorable. Like a bundle of cuteness.” Dick had completely fallen head over heels for the pup, and with that happy look in his eyes, Jason found it hard to deny his request. Well, it wasn’t much of a request as a statement, but nonetheless, Jason wanted Dick to be happy.

Jason heaved a sigh. “Fine. What do you want to name him?”

“How about Teacup?”

“Teacup?! Isn’t that a girl’s name? Don’t do that to him, that’s just awful.”

Dick pouted. “Um… I dunno. What do you think?”

“Old Yeller?”

“Jason!” Dick shot him a brief glare before going back to pondering. “Ooh, how about Bentley?”

“You want to name a dog after a car company?”

Dick’s brows furrowed. “Eeh. Nah.”

The two thought for a bit longer before Jason finally suggested one. “How about Luke?”

“Luke? Why that one?”

“That way when he’s bad, we can say: ‘Luke, I am your father.’”

“You’re such a dork. But no. That’s too… It’s just not a cute enough of a name.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason said disbelievingly. “Luke is a great name!”

“Not for this cute, itsy bitsy doggie…..Oh, I know! Winnie. We should name him Winne.”

“What kind of ridiculous name is that? Did you steal that from Winnie the Pooh Bear? He’s not a bear that eats honey.”

Dick’s nose scrunched up. “Finding a name is so hard.”

“Well, let’s Google some. Google always has answers.” Jason grumbled, pulling out his phone and searching for a list of names. He said the list out loud.

“Ben?”

“No.”

“Tucker?”

“No.”

“Pudge?”

“No.”

“Leo?”

“No.”

“Georgie?”

“No.”

“Ralph?”

“No.”

“Gus?”

“No.”

“Reno?”

“Reno? Isn’t that a gambling city?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

“Astro?”

“No.”

“Ozzy?”

“No.”

“Vodka?”

“Jason!”

“Eli?”

“No.”

“Tipper?”

Jason was expecting another ‘no,’ but instead Dick pondered. “Hmm. I like Tipper. Doesn’t he look like a Tipper?” Dick held him up for emphasis.

“I guess.”

“Tipper it is!”


End file.
